


Songbird

by EdenLies



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, M/M, Psychological Drama, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenLies/pseuds/EdenLies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has a pretty little songbird that he keeps locked in a gilded cage. The songbird peers between the bars, longing to see the world beyond his reach. SebastianxCiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songbird

Hello everyone! As I've mentioned previously, I've begun moving some of my stories from my fanfiction.net account over to this one. If you've seen this before, chances are that it was on that other account (Eden_Lies). For those of you who've read this before, never fear! I'm actually planning on making some changes to parts 2 and 3, so there will definitely be some new things for y'all to look over. Anyhow, here I go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Nope.

Warnings: Bucketloads of angst, yaoi, dark themes, unbeta'd, etc.

 

* * *

**Songbird**

* * *

_**Part I: Bars and Windows  
** _

* * *

He has a pretty little songbird that he keeps locked in a gilded cage.

* * *

Years upon years have passed since the near destruction of London. The streets have changed, the people have changed, and time has changed. No longer is it the era of horse-drawn carriages, boned corsets, and high tea; fashionable automobiles have begun to dominate the city's streets.

But Ciel doesn't know that.

He sits upright on his dusty apholstered chair, sips tea made from china cups, and checks the time on his brass pocketwatch. Sometimes, every once in awhile, he'll move. And when he does, he somehow feels as if he's shaking layers and layers of dust off of his skin.

Sebastian never allows his master out of the mansion. But the butler attentive and considerate. He knows that like most humans, Ciel was not made to live without physical contact. To keep his pretty pet content with living in his beautiful mansion, the boy needs conversation, affection, and reassurance.

And so Sebastian can do nothing but to oblige.

"I love you, young master."

"I am all you need."

But even with Sebastian's lavish affections, Ciel Phantomhive feels as if something is not quite right.

* * *

 The songbird's cage is shrinking now- ever suffocating, ever pressuring.

* * *

"Sebastian, get out of the way. That's an order."

Sebastian is firmly planted in front of the mansion's main door, his back on the fine mahogany wood, his body facing the young earl.

"I am sorry, young master, that is something I cannot do."

The boy is furious.

"But why? Are you hiding something from me, Sebastian?"

"Young master, I have already told you multiple times. I have never, and will never, lie to you."

Sebastian's words pierce through the boy like a knife, and somehow he knows that his butler is telling him the truth.

Quietly, silently, with his anger still boiling over, Ciel backs out of the room, giving up for the day. He'll find out why...he'll get where he wants to go.

 But for now, he returns to haunting the halls of the house like a ghost and sitting on his apholstered chairs like a dusty porcelain doll.

* * *

 The gold on the cage's bars are fading now. Is that silver?

* * *

The moon glows a silver-white as the demon opens the doors of his master's bedroom. Shadows jump and flit across the walls and across the floors. _It's like a puppet show_ , Sebastian thinks briefly, _with the moon as its master_. It's an ever-changing puppet show, he knows. It needs to change to keep its audiences entertained. He shuffles closer to Ciel's bedside and lights a fine beeswax candle.

The boy wakes up.

In the glow of the candlelight, Ciel can just barely make out the form of his pretty demon butler. _The shadows are clinging to him_ , the boy thinks, and immediately he feels silly.

He makes sure to keep his breathing even, keep his eyes closed, and pretend that he is asleep. It wouldn't do for Sebastian to know that he is awake, after all. This is how things always are between them. Movements in the darkness, half-awake and half-asleep, almost as if they were simply shadows themselves. _Like a little dream-world_ , Ciel thinks.

The shadows shift once more as the moonlight intensifies and the candle is placed on Ciel's bedstand. The mattress dips as the butler sits down. The earl feels spider-like hands brushing past his face, his neck, his chest. And even though he's supposed to be asleep, he can't contain himself when Sebastian brushes his nipple through the thin fabric of his nightshirt and oh, nnnngh....ah!

* * *

 The songbird opens his beak to sing.

* * *

Ciel lets a moan escape past his pretty red lips. "Aahn, S-Sebastian!" He cries, legs spread open, sweat sticking to his skin, ass filled to the brim with Sebastian's cock. In and out they go, in and out, in, out. The boy can't help but to cry out every time his butler hits that certain spot within him. It's good, it's much too good. _In, out, in, out_. Almost like it isn't real. _In, out, in, out_.

As the minutes pass, the silence is rhythmically punctured by the sound of skin slapping against skin, and by Ciel's moans and cries. _Such a pretty voice_ , Sebastian thinks, _he is definitely cut out to be a singer_. Ciel gives a particularly loud cry when Sebastian threads his fingers through cobalt locks and _pulls_ , never pausing in his thrusting. Sebastian's eyes close for a mere moment, heavy and hot, containers of hellfire. _Yes_ , the butler finalizes, _he is just like a weak, unrecognized singer. He may have the most beautiful voice in the world, he may sound like angels from the heavens above, but until he tickles an important individual's fancy, he will remain unnoticed._

Sebastian is picking up the pace now, thrusting harder, thrusting faster. In and out and in and out and harder, faster, harder! The music begins to pick up speed. The moans are louder, sharper, and quicker. Ciel's voice is thicker, more wrought with emotion. Almost as if he's about to reach a crescendo...

* * *

 The song stops.

* * *

The earl lies alone in his bed, cold, alone, and disoriented. The space on the bed that his butler had just occupied is covered in shadows. The moonlight streaming in from the window has begun to fade.

_So this is what reality is like_ , he thinks to himself.

* * *

 The songbird peers between the bars, longing to see the world beyond his cage.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive is in the mansion's library. He's doing something that, years ago, he would have scoffed at and dismissed as beneath him. He's flipping through picture books. He really has no interest in the fanciful stories themselves, it's just...every once in awhile, he can find illustrations of cities, of towns and of people. Of the world he longs to visit and belong to. Of a world he will never see.

He had tried, once, to see what lay beyond his mansion's grounds. He had set up a telescope by his bedroom window, and just as he was about to glance through it, he had felt two gloved hands cover his eyes. And though he had protested, attempted to pull the demon away from him, the demon did not let go. And needless to say, the next time Ciel had tried to use the telescope, he noticed that its lense was irreparably smashed and distorted.

And so he's resorted now to picture books. Though they are just fairytales, they _are_ windows into another world, he concedes. They may not be exact windows to the world outside of his mansion, they may not be as clear and polished as his bedroom window, but they are windows nonetheless. And these other worlds...

Sometimes Ciel wonders what it would be like if he lived in another universe.

* * *

The bars are neither gold, nor silver. They are only iron.

* * *

_Drink up baby, look at the stars._

_I'll kiss you again, between the bars._

_~Elliott Smith_

* * *

Note: The quote at the very end is an excerpt from the wonderful song _Between the Bars_ , which I highly recommend listening to.

That's it for now, guys! The rest of this story is already complete over on my ff.net account, but I'll likely be editing them just a bit before posting them up here as well, so it might take me some time.


End file.
